


Good For You

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [681]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Just very Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Prompt - Underage noncon (Sam is 14) With Sam being fucked by demon dean (By way of time travelling) While tied up normal dean watches.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [681]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FAM THIS SHIT DARK. Read at your own risk my dudes.
> 
> Fic was originally written on April 16th, 2015
> 
> Not accepting prompts atm, sorry!

Dean had just finished the knots on his younger self and had moved over to Sam, pulling the younger boy on top of him when the younger Dean spoke up.

“Please….don’t….do what you want with me. Leave Sammy out of this.” The younger Dean ordered, trying to make his voice firmer.

“Dean-o, I _promise_ I can have some fun with you later. But right now, it’s Sammy who I want.” Dean growled softly, nipping along Sammy’s neck.

Sammy gasped, and the younger Dean tugged at his bonds sharply, grimacing at the pain of the rope.

“No.” The younger Dean said.

“Buddy, you ain’t really in a position to stop me. Not like you could stop your older self anyway.” Dean smirked.

“You’re _not_ me. Just some twisted form. Probably have a demon riding you.” The younger Dean said, frowning. 

“Well, you’re right about one thing. I am more twisted. But I don’t have a demon riding me.” Dean chuckled. “No...no you see...I _am_ the demon.” His eyes flashed to black, and he gave a brief flash of the Mark; and Sam squirmed against Dean’s hold, while the younger Dean twisted and turned in his binds.

“Uh-uh, Sammy," Dean said, looking down at the young Winchester. "Be good, and I promise to be good back. As for you, Dean-o…you get a front-row seat to watch Sam get debauched by me.” Dean gave a toothy grin, and the younger Dean shuddered.

“No! Don’t! Stop, please. Fuck me instead.” The younger Dean begged, losing any remaining anger, any toughness, from his voice. Fear struck through his heart, as his eyes were locked on the scene in front of him.

“I told you, I’ll get to you when I get to you. But I have gotta get a taste of this sweet ass. Don’t I, Sammy?” Dean said, fingers trailing under Sammy's shirt.

“I-I-I….” Sammy gave a soft whine when Dean tore away Sammy’s clothing before pushing down his own pants and underwear.

“Sammy, baby….I can make this feel good. I promise you that. But you need to be good for me.” Dean murmured. He lifted a hand to Sam’s mouth, and pressed two fingers against his lips. “Suck.”

Sammy whined again and shut his eyes, and the younger Dean fought to free himself again, not caring about the rope burn that was going to happen because of this.

“ _Suck._ ” Dean repeated, pressing his fingers against Sam’s lips.

“Please….” Sammy whispered.

“Sammy….” Dean threatened softly.

Sammy opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers Dean offered to him.

After a while, Dean pulled them away and started opening Sammy up to take him, listening to the gasps, whines, and moans that Sammy made along the way.

_

After Dean deemed Sammy open, he pulled his fingers away.

By this point, his younger self was still, knowing that he wasn’t getting out of this any time soon. Dean could see him trembling and he laughed.

“Don’t worry, Dean-o. Ain’t gonna hurt him. No...I wouldn't do that to sweet little Sammy.” Dean murmured, turning Sammy around, and kissing the younger boy roughly.

Sammy moaned, and Dean pulled Sammy’s arms around his neck, before he spread an ass cheek with one hand, leading his cock to Sammy’s open hole with the other.

His cock sank inside Sammy’s ass, and Sammy cried out, bucking against Dean.

“Uh, uh….you’ve been good so far, don’t start bein' bad now.” Dean said, gripping Sammy tightly.

“N-no, no, please.” Sammy begged, breaths coming out in short gasps. “O-oh god…please.”

Dean pinned Sammy against his body and thrust up, sinking and bottoming out in Sammy.

“Fuck!” Sammy yelled, gasping as Dean stilled inside him.

“Sammy!” The younger Dean yelled. “I swear to God-”

“God doesn’t have any-fucking-thing to do with this. Hasn't for a long damn time.” Dean growled, eyes flashing black again before going back to green. One arm wrapped around Sammy’s body, and the other around his waist, helping pull Sammy up and down while Dean thrust, and Dean started fucking Sammy.

Sammy moaned softly as Dean fucked him, Dean’s cock nailing Sammy’s prostate, and Dean groaned.

“Fuck….ass is so good.” He grunted. “Fuckin’ love it.”

“God….Dean…..” Sammy moaned against Dean’s shoulder.

“See, Sammy? I can be good to you. Just gotta let me” Dean grunted, thrusting growing quicker.

Sammy cried out as Dean quickened the pace, and the younger Dean futilely tugged at the bonds again.

Dean watched over Sammy’s shoulder at his younger self and he grinned, eyes going black as he did. He winked and the younger Dean had to look away.


End file.
